1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor element and a substrate are bonded using a zinc-aluminum based bonding material, and to a semiconductor device thereby obtained.
2. Background Information
Wide bandgap semiconductors such as silicon carbide (SiC) and gallium nitride (GaN) are capable of handling large currents at a high actuation voltage, and a high heat resistance is therefore required from portions that are bonded by soldering. Therefore, there has been proposed a zinc-aluminum-based ZnAl eutectic solder as a material for bonding high-temperature actuation devices such as power semiconductor devices (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-125753).